FourTris Hoops
by DauntlessDancerr
Summary: Tris is new to Chicago and when she starts her new school, she finds a new group of friends. She soon has a perfect life with a boyfriend and people to count on, but will basketball ruin all of that? Rated T for Tris and Tobias.


**A/N: This story will be about Four and Tris playing on the school basketball game! Doesn't sound very interesting, I know, but beasr with me! It will be amazing I promise! **

**Tris:**

I sit on my bed and try to figure out what to wear for the first day of school. I am a junior and my family just moved to Chicago because of my dad's new job.

He is working with the president, which is kind of a big deal I guess. Whatever, I don't really care. My mom is also an author and runs several charities, so with both of my parents jobs combined; we have quite a lot of money. Not to mention that both of my parents have stared in many films.

We moved into our sort-of-mansion last week. Personally, I'm still in denial.

I decide to put on an old basketball sweatshirt and jeans; you can never go wrong with a sweatshirt.

I won't tell anyone—but sweatshirts make me feel safe, and loved, and warm. I don't know, its stupid.

After I get dressed, I walk down stairs and receive a muffin from our butler, I know right? Crazy. My dad is at work and my mom is packing up her things because tomorrow she is leaving to because she is going to be the lead in some new movie.

I have always felt like the family outcast. My brother, Caleb, is a genius just like my dad. He is also very handsome I hear, but I don't really see it. You could say that I was pretty, but again I don't really see it. I guess that I never will. My mom is endearing, my dad is selfless, and my brother is a genius. Me, I am just "pretty". Exempt for the fact that I am actually not, of course.

The only thing I actually have going for me is basketball. At my old school everyone called me six because I won multiple games with me, by myself, against six people. I am holding the record in Chicago right now and the only person even close to me was a guy that won against four people.

After I finish with my muffin I yell out a quick bye to Rodney, our butler, and hop into my convertible, I'm not going to tell you what brand it because you would freak.

The ride to school is boring so I turn on some Taylor Swift. I have met her multiple times and she is really funny. She is at a lot of the parties that my parents go to.

When I get to school I head to the office and receive my schedule. I have math first, then science, then art, gym, social studies, lunch, and finally language arts. I am really looking forward to Art and gym.

Two weeks ago I had to take a test to see what "faction" I fit in. This way, they could put a good ratio of people into each class, because according to statistics, every classroom should have selfless, kind, intelligent, and brave people.

When I was tested, I received inconclusive results of kind, intelligent, and brave. I chose to be in the brave category; they wear black and are called dauntless. Caleb received intelligent results. He wears blue and is called erudite.

I try to find my locker, number 4646 and find out that it is on the fourth floor. This school is huge! As I walk up all the stairs and find myself in a hallway painted black, I am amazed.

I spot my locker and walk over to it, to find that a group of people are blocking it. I stand there for a minute until they notice me and they smile and let me through.

"What's your name?" A dark skinned girl asks. "I'm Christina. I'm a junior and I was really worried that I would have like a loser as a locker buddy, but you seem pretty cool….," She rambles on.

"Christina shut up," One of the guys in the group says, with a joking tone "We don't know if she really _is_ a loser yet" He reasons and I can't help but laugh.

"I am Uriah" He says with a wink and soon I'm cracking up with everyone else.

"Hey I'm Zeke, and I'm much cuter than my brother Uriah, here" Another guy says with another wink. Two girls walk up to me.

"I'm Shauna and I'm really sorry about Zeke. He doesn't seem to remember the fact that he has a _freaking girlfriend _sometimes." I laugh with her, and immediately notice that the other girl, I heard someone call her Marlene, is staring into Uriah's eyes. It is in my natural instinct to get them together. It's pretty obvious that they like each other.

I see two guys walking down the hallway and I can't help but stare at one. He was tall and his eyes were so blue that you could tell from a mile away. He smiles at Uriah and I melt. Oh his lips, how I would love to…

And then I pull myself out of it. What was I thinking? I am never like this with guys!

The two guys walk over to us and I see Christina staring at the other boy. He looked quite nerdy, to be honest. "I'm Will" he said, and the one I had been dreaming about a few seconds ago looks at me. "I'm Four" he says and I almost laugh. How was I better than this guy at basketball? "I'm Tris" I respond.

"I'm having a party at my house tonight, guys, wanna come?" Zeke asks and I don't want to go. Parties are not really my thing unless celebrities are there. Nothing crazy happens at Hollywood parties because all the famous people need to keep up their reputations.

"Actually…" I start to respond but Christina cuts me off.

"OMG Tris I am totally getting you ready after school!"

I sigh, but allow her to. I need to be brave, after all I _am _dauntless.

**A/N: Sorry that that was a little short and boring but it will get better! I was just introducing all of the characters and getting Tris to meet them. The real action will start in chapter two or three. Thanks Guys and please review. **

**I just started this story so please give me some ideas, too. Only one chapter is done so now is the time to change the direction that this is going a little bit! Tell me what to add and what you don't like. Thanks again!**


End file.
